In general, a prior art winged needle structure is composed of a needle assembly and a needle cover, wherein the needle assembly includes a plurality of wings extended from a lateral side of the body of the needle assembly and an injection needle inserted into a front end of the needle assembly, and the needle cover is in a cylindrical shape and includes an accommodating hole disposed at the bottom of the needle cover. In the method and structure of protecting an injector of the aforementioned prior art winged needle, it is necessary to remove the needle body from the needle cover and insert the injection needle into a desired injecting position of a patient for an injection, and then reattach the needle cover to the needle body after its use, and thus medical professionals may prick their fingers that hold the needle cover and get infected easily.
To overcome the foregoing shortcoming, a general prior art winged needle usually cancels the design of the needle cover and adopts a winged needle having a safety needle cover instead, wherein a wing is extended horizontally from each lateral side of the winged needle, and an injection needle is inserted into a front end of the winged needle, and the safety needle cover is a hollow cylindrical body, so that the winged needle can be slid in the safety needle cover. If a user wants to use the winged needle, the user needs to push the winged needle to the front end of the safety cover to expose the injection needle, and then fold the wings on both lateral sides of the winged needle, and hold the two wings by a hand for the injection or medical treatment. After the safety winged needle is used, the winged needle is retracted, so that the point of the injection needle enters into the safety needle cover. Medical professionals are required to complete the aforementioned operating procedure by one hand, so as to prevent them from being pricked or infected by the injection needle.
However, one of the drawbacks of the foregoing structure resides on that both winged needle and safety needle cover are sliding components, such that when a medical professional inserts the injection needle into a patient's skin by holding the two wings of the injection needle for the patient's medical treatment, the winged needle often slides backwards due to the resistance of the needle, and thus causing medical malpractice and negligence easily. Another drawback of the foregoing structure resides on that the safety cover is a cylindrical body, and medical professionals are required to complete the injection for medical treatment by one hand. During the process of pushing or retracting the winged needle, medical professionals use their thumb and middle finger to clamp and hold the safety cover, and use their index finger to push the winged needle. If the clamping is not secured, the whole set of winged needle may fall out or cause potential risks during the process of pushing or retracting the winged needle.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, and finally developed a safety winged needle structure in accordance with the present invention.